I don't remember
by Tsukii No Hana
Summary: ¿Que creen que Luffy haria si Nami se olvidara de él? ¿Les interesa saber? Entren y lean n,n


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son del anime/manga One Piece, que pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.**

**.:+1+:.**

**.:+TINTA+:.**

Dejó el papel a un lado y recargó su cabeza en el escritorio. Estaba muy cansada y desesperada, pero aun sobre esas dos cosas… ¡ESTABA REALMENTE HARTA! Llevaba toda la tarde tratando de dibujar el mapa de la isla gyojin, pues desde que habían salido de ella y habían continuado navegando no lo había dibujado, y es que desde el reencuentro con sus nakama, ciertamente había tenido muy presente en su mente a una persona, por la que estaba muy distraída últimamente.

—¡Suficiente!—dijo mientras se paraba de la silla—Me duele horrible la cabeza—se quejo—¡Y quiero que salgas de mis pensamientos en este instante!

— ¿Con quien hablas navegante-san?—pregunto una chica con largo cabello negro y piel morena.

—Con nadie Robin—suspiro y le respondió sin muchos ánimos—Tengo que… Salir un rato a tomar aire fresco.

Nami recorrió el pasillo con mucha tranquilidad hasta que finalmente llego a la cubierta, donde todos hacían sus actividades cotidianas. Zoro dormía, Franky trabajaba en una nueva herramienta y Brook tocaba una melodía con su violin. La navegante miro atentamente la cubierta y se dio cuenta de que algunos de sus amigos no estaban ahí, no le parecio extraño que Sanji no estuviera, seguramente estaría metido en la cocina preparando la cena. Aun así, no se le ocurría donde podrían estar metidos Usopp, Chopper y Luffy.

—Franky... ¿Sabes donde están los demás?

—No estoy seguro—respondió—Hace unos momentos Sanji los estaba persiguiendo porque accedieron a ayudar a Luffy a robar comida antes de la cena, salieron corriendo hacia el interior del barco.

—Entiendo…—proceso lo que Franky le había dicho—Gracias por decírmelo.

Nami dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a sus mandarinos, el sol estaba por ponerse, así que arranco un fruto del árbol y se sentó en el columpio tranquilamente para relajarse un rato. Permaneció ahí durante el par de minutos que tardo en comerse completamente la mandarina. Luego se paro de su cómodo asiento e iba al interior del barco nuevamente. Ya le había dado hambre, por lo que decidió ir a pedirle a Sanji que le diera un poco de comida antes de tiempo. Sabía que el cocinero no accedía a eso, pero también sabía que siendo ella… No podría negarse. Al entrar en el barco pudo notar como Usopp y Chopper se habían quedado callados en cuento ella había entrado, el pequeño renito trago saliva y se no pudo ocultar la cara de pánico que tenia, mientras que Usopp simplemente tenia una seria expresión en el rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa chicos? Parece que vieron un fantasma—pregunto tranquilamente la navegante.

—Bueno es que…—trato de explicar pero alguien lo interrumpió.

— ¡Nami!—grito Chopper mientras lloraba— ¡Te juro que no fue mi culpa! ¡Por favor no me mates!—suplico mientras abrazaba una pierna de la chica.

— ¡Chopper, basta!—dijo mientras lo apartaba de su pierna— Y dime de una buena vez que paso—le espetó. Al ver que el pequeño reno no le contestaba volvió la mirada hacia su otro nakama— ¿Usopp… Tu me lo dirás verdad?—dijo con un tono de voz bastante tranquilo, lo cual indicaba que en cualquier momento la cosa se tornaría muy fea. — ¡RESPONDE!—grito.

—Tranquila—le hizo una seña con las manos—Es que nosotros…

— ¡USOPP, CHOPPER!—escucho que un grito que se acercaba, sin duda alguna provenía de su capitán— ¡No eh podido arreglarlo, Nami me va a…!—en cuanto vio que la pelirroja estaba presente se paro en seco y dejo de hablar. — ¡Nami!—dijo su nombre para después componer una sonrisa que no pudo fingir muy bien.

Luffy aun no llegaba hacia donde estaban ellos, por lo que la navegante comenzó a caminar hacia él dando pasos muy largos, pareciaque estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

—Luffy espero que tu si me digas que pasa—dijo con el mismo tono dulce que había empleado antes—Porqué de lo contrario… ¡VOY A COMENZAR A PERDER LA PACIENCIA!—parpadeo un par de veces— ¿Porque estas manchado de tinta?—pregunto mientras observaba la ropa llena de color negro.

El capitán no le respondió nada, simplemente se quedo callado y continuo escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda, parecía muy nervioso, y eso lo había notado la pelirroja de inmediato.

— ¿Qué estas escondiendo?—pregunto mientras se movía hacia ambos lados tratando de ver lo que tenia, algo que desde luego no consiguió—De igual manera me voy a enterar, y les advierto a los ¡tres!—hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra—que si alguno de ustedes a hecho algo que me perjudique mucho realmente… No va a vivir para contarlo.

Después de dejar muy en claro ese punto, la navegante comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper suspiraron aliviados cuando vieron que Nami comenzaba a alejarse, pero volvieron a preocuparse cuando esta se paro en seco a medio pasillo.

—Un minuto—se volvió lentamente—Primero Chopper me suplica que no lo mate—comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia ellos—luego Luffy llega manchado de tinta y no quiere enseñarme lo que esta ocultando—esperó un momento—¿No le habrán hecho nada a alguno de mis mapas, verdad?

Ninguno de los tres hablo, simplemente lo negaron lentamente con la cabeza. Nami los miro durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que vio que lo que Luffy tenía en la mano era una hoja de papel manchada con tinta negra. Aprovecho el primer momento que tubo y logro quitársela.

— ¡NAMI, NO!

Ya era tarde, la pelirroja estaba mirando cada detalle y cada mancha que tenia la hoja de papel que su capitán había tenido con anterioridad. Ussop y Chopper retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos, pero Luffy se había quedado donde estaba, sabia que lo que venia no era nada bueno. Nami por su parte no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos para después resbalar por sus mejillas, estrecho contra su pecho el papel que tenia en las manos y luego de eso se acercó un poco mas a Luffy para después soltarle una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla izquierda.

**(N/A) ¡Hola a todos y todas! Bueno pues esta vez vengo con una nueva historia que se me ocurrió en una de mis clases ((Seminario De Cultura Regional Del Estado De Chihuahua {¿esta cortito el nombre verdad?} [nótese el sarcasmo xD])) Bueno, a lo que voy es que mientras estaba en esta clase, me puse a pensar en que pasaría si me olvidara de todas las personas que ((intencionalmente o no)) me han hecho daño alguna vez, o lo que pasaría si no los hubiera conocido, mas siendo personas a las que realmente amo.**

**Luego de eso me puse a pensar en lo que pasaría si Luffy nunca hubiera conocido a Nami o viceversa, o si se olvidara de él (a) y pues este es el resultado de estar reflexionando sobre eso. Pensé en escribir algo en lo que mostrara mas o menos eso y pues… ¡AQUÍ ESTA! Creo que se me esta haciendo costumbre que todas mis locas ideas y pensamientos terminen volcados aquí en algún fic, pero si a ustedes les agrada… Entonces creo que no importa n,n**

**Creo que esta nota de autor ya esta algo larga, pero esto ocurre porque es la primera, las demás no lo serán, de hecho algunos capítulos ni siquiera la tendrán, por lo que no deben preocuparse mucho por eso.**

**Bueno ya solo me queda darles las GRACIAS por leerme, espero que les haya gustado y pueda leer sus opiniones sobre esta historia en algún REVIEW o MP. **

**Ya por ultimo un mensaje para los lectores de **_**¿Princesa o Pirata?**_** Y **_**Nunca Pense Que Me Enamoraría Asi De Ti: **_**¡Chicos! Se que tal vez algunos de ustedes me odien porque no eh continuado ninguna de mis dos historias, pero es que la verdad no sé que me pasa, eh escrito varios capítulos de ambas historias, pero no eh quedado satisfecha con ninguno de ellos, simplemente no me gusta como quedan y pues no me gusta publicar cosas si no estoy completamente contenta con el resultado, pero no se preocupen, les prometo que me esforzare mas y tratare de traerles los capítulos lo mas rápido posible.**

**Los quiero a todos. Cuídense mucho y que Dios los bendiga y los guie.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
